Life like song
by Landscapes
Summary: Densi one-shots based on songs.
1. Thousand years

**Hey, so here's the first chapter of my new story. I had to write it today 'cause tomorrow I have English exam. Should I study? Probably, but I thought it's better to write. Yeah, my logic. Anyway, every chapter will be inspired by other song. You don't need to listen to them but I recommend them! I have written 19 titles of songs including Polish ones (I know, you don't know my language so I'll translate, don't worry). But you can also send me some of your ideas. I like to know what song you want to see here. Very long author's note… Sorry! Just one thing: please review! It means so much for me!**

**And before I forget. It's after Spoils of the War. **

**CHRISTINA PERRI- THOUSAND YEARS**

**I don't own NCIS:LA or Thousand years. I wish I could but you know.**

_**CHAPTER 1- THOUSAND YEARS**_

_Heart beats fast_

Kensi was standing there. Jack has gone. Deeks was looking at his partner. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She was hesitating. Did he want her to go to him? Did he want her at all? Did he wait?

_Colors and promises_

In Kensi's head the scene before her reassignment was happening the next time.

"Promise you'll be patient with me?"

Of course, he will. Of course, he was. Of course, he's been.

_Watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

She looked at Deeks the second time. Then she understood. He was there for her like always. All she had to do was go to him.

Feeling his arms around her body she felt like home.

"It's really bad."

_How to be brave_

She didn't know what should happen next. If she's going survive this. It was really something what hit her. Something she never expected.

_How can I love _

_When I'm afraid_

_To fall_

She looked in the direction where Jack disappeared. Everyone who loved her has left her. But Deeks? It was a different story.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She was waiting for him since they met. Or maybe he was waiting for her? It wasn't that easy. All she knew at the moment was she loved him. But she wasn't ready to tell him. So she just held tighter into his arms.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Kensi knew she will be brave. And the man who was standing in front of her was going to help her. And she wasn't going to let him go.

_Every breath_

_Every hour_

_Has come to this_

She knew the moment in Deeks' arms was all she needed. It was something she has dreamed about all those months when they were apart.

_All along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you_

_For a thousand more_

All of this was really hard for Deeks. Kensi's reassignment, her disappearance.

He really believed he would find her. He had hope even when it seemed really stupid. And he has found her.

_One step closer…_

**So, what do you think? The next chapter should be soon. When exactly I don't know. As always. But leave review and suggestions!**

**K.**


	2. Far away

**I got bored before my internet did something difficult like turn on. So here's second chapter. **

**It's the time of Ascension. **

**NICKELBACK- FAR AWAY**

**I don't own NCIS:LA or Far away. It's sad. **

**CHAPTER 2- FAR AWAY**

_This time _

_This place_

Deeks was sitting on the sand of the beach. But in his mind he was somewhere else. He was in this warehouse where it all has happened.

_Misused_

_Mistakes_

He knew it was his fault. He has done things that should never happened.

_Too long _

_Too late_

He couldn't name a feeling he felt when Kensi appeared, asked him to stay and then disappeared. He thought he would never see her again. He knew he was standing on the edge and the line when he's gonna break was dangerously close.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything _

_But I won't give up_

He was doing everything he could to not give up. To survive. He was doing it for Kensi. But

_Who was I _

_To make you wait_

He was thinking about chances he has wasted. He asked himself why he waited for so long. Why he didn't tell her

_That I love you_

_I have loved you _

_All along_

'_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell_

_To hold your hand_

"I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head to stop the pain… was you. I just kept thinking about your smile and your laugh… Everything. It's the only thing that got me through."

**Okay, so what do you think? I'm gonna write another chapter based on this song but from another side. It'll be soon. And now you see how much I love that song. I sing it when there's no one home. Don't tell anybody!**

**I'll write second chapter based on this song, then I'll try to write two another based on songs you suggested. **

**K. **


	3. Far away 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter! It's short but I'll update soon. I hope.**

**It's again one of my favourite songs but now we're in the episode Iron Curtain Rising. **

**Oh, and really thank you for the reviews and song's suggestions. I'll write at the end of this chapter 'cause you don't want to read author's note now. **

**NICKELBACK- FAR AWAY**

**I don't own NCIS:LA or Far away. It's sad. **

**CHAPTER 2- FAR AWAY**

Deeks was sitting in the bullpen. It was empty and sad. All he could think about was Kensi. Where she was? Was she safe? Was she fine? Did she know?

_That I love you_

Deeks knew it. He loved her. But did she knew?

_I have loved you _

_All along _

_And I miss you_

_Been far away_

_For far too long_

She has gone just a day ago. But for Deeks it was like eternity. And he knew it will last much longer.

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me_

_And you'll_

_Never go_

He dreamed about her. It was a nightmare. Kensi was sitting in the exactly same chair he was. They did her what they did him. He was looking and couldn't do anything. It was breaking his heart.

When he woke up there was no one to calm him down. But he lift up. He knew one simple thing. After all of descents there will be ascension.

But the thought about Kensi being somewhere else than in his arms was too difficult to stand.

But then he was thinking about her being hurt.

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't_

_See you anymore_

He knew he could not live without her. And this was really scaring him. He loved her so much but couldn't tell it her now.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

**And that's all. Told you it's short! **

**I'm really happy you like my story. **

**The next chapter will be based on I won't give up by Jason Mraz. This song "Wanted" I'm not going to do. Sorry, but it's not in my style. **

**The next one will be some of my ideas. It'll be Polish. I'll translate, as I told you.**

**DensiLou, I'll try to find English translations of songs you suggested. Cause if I'll read Polish translations of Italian songs and translate the lyrics into English it will be really horrible! It sound horrible, too! **

**So, leave some reviews. They make me happy! **

**K.**


	4. I won't give up

**I'm so so sorry it took so long but my personal life was a mess. Well, it's still but here you are the next chapter as I told you.**

**JASON MRAZ- I WON'T GIVE UP**

**I don't own NCIS:LA or I won't give up. It's long time after Spoils of the War.**

**CHAPTER 2- I WON'T GIVE UP**

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the beach arm in arm. They weren't talking. They're just sitting and thinking. Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes. He thought he found his happiness in one person.

_But there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

Deeks thought about Afghanistan. The things Kensi has survived. It hasn't changed her. But she has come very long way to be like they were. Just them. Sitting on the beach and doing nothing. Saving the world everyday with smile on the lips. Being with him in normal relationship.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Kensi's voice came to Deeks. He thought now or never.

"I want to tell you something." He said. His beautiful partner simply nodded and waited for him to speak.

"I really love you. I think you know it but I needed it to be said."

Kensi smiled.

"I love you too."

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Deeks thought about Sidorov's case. When he needed space that Kensi gave to him. And he did the same after Afghanistan. But it was different. She lift up really fast. He was really glad she was that strong.

_I had to learn what I got_

_And what I'm not_

_And who I am_

With Sidorov's case all of memories came back. It was like school for Deeks. He was learning how to live with memories. It was hard. But it hasn't broken him. Because of her. Kensi. Light of his life.

_I won't give up on us_

That was the only thing he was really sure.

**I know it's not very good but believe me I was trying… It's all my personal life's fault! Leave review if you liked it.. if you didn't like.. leave it too!**

**K.**


End file.
